1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display system, and particularly relates to an image display system capable of timely previewing and selecting from a plurality of image sources and an image presenting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As science and technology advance, the types of image sources provided to the image display system of the electronic apparatus become quite different. Thus, the user may constantly switch between different image sources, so as to meet his/her own requirements. Generally speaking, the way of switching between image sources provided in the conventional image display system has the following issues. First, the image frame of the image source is displayed after the user selects, making the user select a wrong image frame. Second, the preview function of displaying the real-time image frames of the image sources is not available. Thus, the user is unable to timely view the image frames of the image sources and is consequently unable to intuitively select the image source according to the image frame of the image source.
The description of related art merely serves to improve the understanding to the invention. Thus, some of the contents disclosed in this section may not constitute the common knowledge that people skilled in the art are familiar with. Disclosing contents in the description of related art does not indicate that such contents or the issue to be touched upon by one or more embodiments of the invention has been known or recognized by people skilled in the art.